Outtake Abajo barreras
by galli
Summary: La vida sigue


EPOV

"Alice no voy a ir, no tengo tiempo y no le veo el caso" lleva semanas molestándome con lo mismo, la famosa reunión de 10 años de la escuela de forks

"Como no le ves el caso Edward, que no quieres presumir lo exitoso que has sido?" Me gritaba en el teléfono, gracias a dios la tengo a kilómetros de distancia

"No me interesa presumirle a newton o a las tigresas nada alice" decía exasperado tengo cosas que hacer, alimentos que preparar para tener esta discusión caminando alrededor de la enorme cocina del restaurante

"Edward además es una buena oportunidad para vernos todos, ver a nuestros padres, acaso no quieres ver a tu sobrino?" Decía con sus vocecita casi en llanto, rodee los ojos esquivando a los cocineros que corrían de un lado a otro, se escuchaba el coche de los sartenes, el sonido de las llamas friendo algo

"Alice nos vimos el fin pasado" no es como si ya nunca nos viéramos teníamos reuniones familiares cada dos fines de semana

"Por favor Edward, piénsalo está bien, te quiero ver" me la imagino con sus ojitos de borrego y su boca de puchero, una ternura de imagen

"Lo pensare hermana, lo prometo te quiero" dije y se escuchó su gritito fuerte

"Oh mierda ya desperté a Stefan" dijo y me reí fuerte "ya ves por escandalosa, dale un beso de mi parte y te dejo tengo cosas que hacer" dije probando una salsa en la estufa

"Está bien Edward nos vemos pronto, te quiero" dijo colgando por fin, Stefan es mi hermoso sobrino una combinación perfecta entre jasper y ella, tenía ya 3 años y fue el primer nieto de mis padres por eso es de lo más consentido, _tu también lo consientes demasiado_, si ya lo acepto

"Sr. Piden un platillo especial" me saco de mis pensamientos Samuel uno de mis chefs en turno, a pesar que me apegaba más hacia la publicidad una de mis pasiones es la comida, tuve mi primera oportunidad de trabajo a punto de salir de Harvard en una de las mejores empresas de publicidad en nueva york

Trabaje con ellos un par de años pero mi sueño siempre fue tener un restaurante, el cual hace apenas un año lo cumplí

Puedo decir ahora que es uno de los más exitosos restaurantes en nueva york, a parte de los platillos es creo la buena administración que llevo lo que lo ha llevado a ser de los grandes en esta ciudad, es visitado por personas de la alta sociedad y celebridades de vez en cuando, rara vez salgo de la cocina no me gusta que me vean me da vergüenza que me feliciten y esas cosas, así que mi nombre aun pasa un poco desapercibido por mis comensales

Obvio gracias a la escuela de bussines en Harvard que por cierto no fue nada fácil, en mi vida me había sentido tan presionado por mantener un nivel, pero lo saque adelante con varios problemas pero al final salió todo bien

De mis hermanos no puedo decir menos, jasper es un exitoso psicólogo en nueva york siempre lo friego diciendo que roba demasiado por decirle sus verdades a una persona y Alice ohhhh Alice es todo un caso, tiene una boutique de ropa confeccionada por ella, después que sufrimos por ella por fin salió adelante

Nos obligaba a ser sus modelos para hacerse publicidad, puedo decir ahora con orgullo que sus clientes tienen el chance de vernos modelando a todos en las paredes de su tienda, incluso mis padres, hasta ahora es todo un éxito

Emmett y rosalie aún viven en Toronto, obviamente en una enorme casa decorada por mi madre, a pesar de haber estudiado psicología también, el oso cumplió su sueño y es uno de los más famosos jugadores de hockey, en sus muy amados maple leafs de Toronto, cuando tengo oportunidad voy a sus partidos se ponen bestiales, de vez en cuando los tres nos juntamos con algunos compañeros de emmett para echar algún juego amistoso, puedo decir que aún conservo la habilidad de un buen jugador _presumido_

Aunque vivamos separados aun no permite que suba un gramo de peso, cuando me visita termino con un dolor espantoso por 3 días por sus sesiones asesinas de trabajo, Rosalie tiene varios centros de belleza, junto con jasper tuvieron la idea de hacer de ellos un concepto diferente, no solo ayudar físicamente sino emocional, son socios

Mis padres siguen viviendo en su amado forks, aunque ya se compraron un departamento en nueva york donde viven la mayoría de sus hijos prefieren la comodidad del pequeño pueblo  
Hace poco meses asistimos a la boda de Jacob y Ángela, _quien lo diría cierto?_ Aun soy amigo de bree pero creo que hacen una hermosa pareja, son tal para cual

Tal como predijo la enana una semana después llegamos a forks para la reunión de ex alumnos, tengo curiosidad no lo puedo negar

Aunque ya se vea un poco pasado de moda aún conservo en casa de mis padres mi hermoso y preciado volvo "Y bien que quieres que vista alice?" Le pregunte mientras comíamos todos juntos por fin, se escuchaba la risa de Stefan afuera jugando

"No te preocupes ya les puse a todos su ropa en sus camas, hasta para le pequeño" dijo orgullosa y todos reímos

"y como va todo hijo?" Pregunto mi padre son riendo "cansado la verdad pero excelente, hace poco fue un crítico del new york times y creo que salió extasiado" lo calle al maldito con la mejor atención y comida

"Y pues tengo una pequeña campaña de publicidad" comente metiendome un boca de la deliciosa ensalada que hizo mi madre, aun hago algunos trabajos para The oasis Co., la empresa de marketing

"Trabajas demasiado hijo" decía mi madre preocupada y negué "madre creo que nunca había tenido tantos días de descanso como ahora, soy el dueño puedo faltar al trabajo unos días y no pasa nada" dije riéndome

Nos sentamos para jugar como siempre x box aunque ya estemos más grandecitos no podemos evitarlo somos hombres

Rosalie tiene 6 meses de embarazo, el primero apenas, si es hermosa al natural ahorita se ve radiante, el oso no cabe de la felicidad

Al siguiente día es la reunión y obvio la enana nos despertó temprano, solo estaremos 3 días aquí, tenemos trabajo ahora y no podemos perder el tiempo

"Llegaremos tarde es a medio día!" Gritaba por toda la casa y todos la callábamos, por fin 3 horas después salimos para criticar la vida de los ex compañeros, bah!

Estaba arreglada la escuela con una enorme carpa en el campo junto al estacionamiento, me trae muy buenos y malos recuerdos regresar aquí, después de todo fue una época difícil para mí _y para tu familia_, ah claro para ellos también

"Woow los cullen!" Grito una maestra emocionada ya habían varios compañeros sentados debajo de las carpas "bienvenidos!" grito parandose

"Hola! Grito alice brincando y hasta el pequeño Stefan en brazos de su padre golpeo su frente en señal de vergüenza

"Que milagro verlos, como han estado" decía el director parándose para saludar a todos "que hermosa te ves rosalie!" Grito Jessica y todos nos quedamos helados, de cuando acá

"Ehh gracias jess también te ves bien" contesto mi hermana, se sentó junto a ellos , jasper y yo nos quedamos parados hablando con algunos ex conocidos, veía de reojo a su hijo que jugaba con otros niños

"Es hermoso, cuántos años tiene? Cuando se casaron?" Decía emocionada lauren junto a tanya que no cambio en lo absoluto solo estaba un poco más ... Voluminosa, "Se ve que paso por el bisturí, cierto?" Dijo jasper en mi oído y sonreí asintiendo según me había enterado por ahí era modelo ahora

"Tiene 3! Y nos casamos hace 4 años justo al salir de la universidad!" Decía alice emocionada. Rosalie ya estaba atacando los panes sobre la mesa

"Y ustedes?" Le pregunto tanya a emmett y ella "llevamos 2 años de casados y pues será el primero a penas" dijo orgulloso el oso, todos lo veían como una celebridad sabían exactamente quién era, Como dije el nombre de emmett cullen ahora es famoso

Todos nos pusimos al corriente con respecto al trabajo, se quedaron fríos cuando comente que tenía un restaurante "no sabía que cocinabas cullen" dijo newton

"Bromeas?, por supuesto que lo hace siempre nos cocinaba delicioso" dijo jasper tomando mi hombro, "Y como se llama el restaurante?" pregunto una maestra "Rpatz" dije metiéndome un pedazo de pan dulce a la boca y tanya casi escupe su jugo

"En nueva york! Es delicioso si he ido varias veces, no sabía que tú eras el dueño!" Dijo y sonreí asintiendo

"Pues ya lo sabes la próxima vez preguntas por mi" comente como si nada pero creo que sonó un poco a ligue

Pestañeó seductoramente "por supuesto que lo haré" soltó con la voz ronca y me estremecí, sigue igual de guapa pero no lo haría de nuevo, al parecer todos vieron lo mismo porque rápidamente Jessica me pregunto

"Y bella?" Casi con veneno lo dijo, "mmm que bella?" Pregunte como si nada y la mayoría se sorprendieron, "Como que qué bella? Ya sabes swan bella swan?" Dijo newton y asentí

"Oh si claro! La recuerdo...pues la verdad hace tiempo que no se de ella" comente aun como si nada y todos me veían con los ojos abiertos, _que es tan difícil de creer?_

Mis hermanos sonreían "de hecho la última vez que la vi, estaba embarazada y..." Dijo jasper recordando

"Y no fue mucho tiempo después de que cortaste con ella edward" dijo diabólicamente y Alice asintió " es verdad, supe que había tenido un hijo o hijos, no recuerdo" dijo

"Ósea tú y ella no están juntos?" Dijo Tyler emocionado pufff como si tuvieras oportunidad _maldito_

"Mmm así es ustedes creen?" Seguía como si nada mientras todos me veían, "Va a venir lo sabes?" Dijo alguien y asentí, "no sabía que estaba embarazada, no creo que sea mío...cierto?" Dije pensativo

"oh dios! Pues ya llego!" volteamos todos a ver el auto que llegaba, se bajó bella hermosa como siempre madura y de un cuerpo envidiable

Se veía como una empresaria exitosa, se bajó un pequeño niño de dos años y todos sacaron un ruido de asombro

"Ohh creo que esto será un poco incómodo" solté ante el notable parecido del niño conmigo

"Ohh dios Edward es idéntico" grito tanya y todos asintieron, me encogí de hombros y solté un sonido de sorpresa, todos estaban tensos menos mis hermanos que sonreían

El pequeño niño corrió hacia donde estábamos mientras bella sacaba del auto a una niña de la misma edad y soltaron un sonido de asombro más grande que el anterior  
Me veían y yo observe al pequeño que venía jugando, levanto la vista y me vio

"Papi!" Grito antes de correr hacia mis brazos, me reí fuerte y me agache para cargarlo  
"Como estas pequeño?" Pregunte antes de darle un beso en su despeinado cabello color chocolate, todos nos veían en shock y mis hermanos se botaron de la risa

"Por la cara de todos puedo ver que otra vez me negaste cullen" dijo mi hermosa esposa cargando a mi tesoro, se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro antes de besarme, aun soy adicto a sus labios

"La cara de todos no tiene precio!" Grito emmett casi llorando de la risa

"Ohh perdón ustedes hablaban de isabella cullen, es que a bella swan no la he visto en muucho tiempo" dije depositando a mi hermoso hijo en el suelo, ambos corrieron hacia su primo Stefan que les gritaba de lejos

"Hola todos, siempre hace lo mismo no se agobien" dijo tomando mi cintura y riendo, me acerque a su cuello y aspire dejando que me llenara su aroma

"Te extrañé" le dije dándole un beso en su cuello, se estremeció y asintió tomando mi mejilla "yo también corazón" dijo

Por causa del trabajo llegó un día después a forks, es una exitosa critica de libros tiene su propia columna en el new york times y varios libros a la venta, viaja constantemente pero nunca al igual que yo pone su trabajo antes de su familia

"Que maldito cullen eso no se hace!" Grito newton enojado y nos reímos fuerte "perdón fue una pequeña broma, de verdad se creyeron por un segundo que bella y yo nos separaríamos?" Pregunte como si fuera obvio

"Liam! Ness! No me van a saludar" grito la enana con las manos en la cadera, y bella se rio en mi hombro "no le grites así a mis hijos pixie!" Le dije molestándola me miro enojada pero se agacho para recibir a mis retoños en sus brazos

"Quienes son ellos, que hermosos" dijo la profesora walsh y bella sonrió orgullosamente  
"Tía Alice!" Gritaron para saludarla y saludar a mis hermanos, emmett sujeto a mi hijo y lo cargo como muñeco botados de la risa los dos

"Liam y Vanessa, son gemelos y tienen 2 años apenas" decía mi esposa "ya no soy pequeño mama" grito el pequeño demonio, juro que todo lo que hice lo pago con él, es de lo más respondón, inteligente pero sin perder el encanto

Ness tiene el cabello largo ondulado pero de mi color extraño con los ojos grandes y de color azul agua, las facciones completamente de bella, es delicada y educada toda una princesa  
En cambio liam mi pequeño demonio heredo desafortunadamente el cabello rebelde de color chocolate y los ojos verdes felino como los míos, es 100% un Edward pequeño

"Si lo eres enano, eres pequeño y eres mío!" Le grite tomándolo de los brazos de su tío "noo papa me apenas frente a todos" dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, es un vanidoso totalmente

"No me importa por algo eres mi hijo y te aguantas" dije molestándolo como siempre, me senté con el sobre mis piernas, ya todos estábamos sentados comiendo el desayuno  
Siendo un tragón igual que yo termino de comer mi hijo exigiendo más, Lauren estaba sentada junto a mí y no tocaba su plato

"Te lo vas a comer?" Pregunto mi demonio de repente todos lo vieron sonriendo y lauren asintió poniéndose roja

"No me lo quieres dar?" Le dijo poniendo sus pequeños ojos inocentes y tomando su mano  
Lauren pestañeo y se sonrojo más "por favor?" Dijo liam con voz seductora y todos rieron Lauren no decía nada y solo asintió dándole su plato a mi hijo

"Liam! deja su comida en paz" le reprocho bella y lauren negó "e eesta bien bella no tengo hambre" dijo tartamudeando "ya ves lo que provocas? La dejaste embobada" dijo emmett burlándose y todos rieron fuerte

"Tal palo tal astilla" dijo bella negando y viéndome de esa forma que aun hace mi cuerpo estremecerse

Nos reíamos y recordábamos cosas, en un punto Jacob y Ángela aparecieron y se unieron a la plática, yo tenía un ojo puesto en la mesa y otro a mis hijos, en un punto ness me miro y sonrió, alce mis brazos y corrió hacia mi

"Como estas princesa?" Le dije perdiéndome en una burbuja con mi hija, como lo suelo hacer con bella

"Bien papi y tú?" Decía con su vocecita jugando con un botón de mi camisa "excelente al tenerte en mis brazos pequeña, te amo lo sabes?" Dije acariciando su cabello y asintió poniéndose de un intenso rojo, siempre dice que cuando sea grande se casara conmigo, obvio le respondo que ya estaré muy viejo para ella

"Ness ven a jugar!" Grito liam sacándonos de nuestra burbuja y yo le negué abrazándola más "tu hermana se queda aquí hasta que yo diga" le dije sacándole la lengua

"Que maduro cullen dijo bella y también se la saque a ella, todos rieron viéndonos, nunca me había visto con hijos pero desde el momento en que bella me dio la noticia de que eran dos mi corazón se llenó de felicidad…..y miedo

No cabe duda que en esta vida debemos forjar nuestros caminos, no darse por vencido, aprender lo más que se pueda del pasado y principalmente rodearse de las personas correctas  
"Daria lo que fuera por saber lo que piensas" dijo bella observándome desde la puerta del cuarto de mi princesa ness quien estaba totalmente dormida en mis brazos, ya son varios días después de la reunión y estamos por fin en nuestra casa en nueva york

Me levante para colocarla en su cama y salí tomando la mano de mi esposa "no es nada amor, solo lo feliz que me siento" le dije dándole un beso y entrando a nuestra habitación  
"ah sí? Y eso? Sera por tus hermosos hijos o...por tu hermosa esposa?" Decía jugando con el botón de mi camisa mordiéndose un labio como me encanta, me la iba quitando lentamente y decidí molestarla para variar

"Nop...creo que más bien es por el hermoso auto negro guardado en el garaje" solté orgullosamente, siiiii puedo gritar al cielo que otro de mis sueños cumplidos es tener mí preciado Aston Martin Vanquish, un orgasmo de auto

"Eres un tonto cullen" dijo pegándome y volteándose para entrar al baño pero la jale  
"De verdad lo crees? Piensas que prefiero un auto a mi hermosa, excitante y demandante esposa?" Dije acariciando su rostro y me alzo una ceja "o a mis perfectos, felices y saludables hijos?" Continúe con mis caricias en su piel quitando su camisón lentamente

"Quien sabe ese auto es tu vida" decía riéndose "ughhh es un Aston bella!" Dije riéndome y asintió antes de jalarme contra sus labios  
Nos besamos con la misma necesidad y pasión que hace 10 años, aunque ya no sea un adolescente bella sigue prendiéndome con solo una mirada

_28 años todavía es joven_, lo se tienes toda la razón, rápidamente quedamos desnudos, con ella debajo de mi moviendo sus manos por alrededor de mi cuerpo tocándome cada rincón tan apasionadamente que hace que explote

Aún tengo el cuerpo atlético y varonil afortunadamente mis cicatrices son menos notables ahora  
"...mmmm te deseo tanto" gimió bella debajo mío "si eso deseas amor eso tendrás" le dije antes de sentir como me deslizo en su caliente interior "yo también te deseo bebe" gemí al sentir su calor

Una vez más concluimos la noche con una caliente y pasional sesión de sexo, hasta el día que ya no pueda más dejare de hacerlo con mi esposa, mi adorada bella 


End file.
